The present invention if related to a kind of sunglass frame structure and more particularly to the one which includes a piece of glass connected with a pair of spectacle bows by means of a pair of fastening elements.
Sunglass is a device with special lenses, usually tinted, to protect the eyes from the sun's glare. Conventional sunglass is generally comprised of a spectacle frame, a pair of spectacle bows and a pair of lenses. This type of sunglass is expensive and complicated to manufacture and more difficult to assembly. During assembly, lenses must be grinded to match with spectacle frame, and screw elements are commonly required to fix lenses to a spectacle frame. There is also a kind of frameless sunglass which includes a single piece of tinted glass made of plastic material or the like through shape molding process for mounting thereon of a pair of screw sockets for further connection thereto of a pair of spectacle bows. Because the plastic glass is fragile and the screw sockets are generally made of metal material, the plastic glass tends to be damaged during
assembly or wearing. Besides, the production process of this kind of conventional frameless sunglass is very complicated and high percentage of defective units can not be eliminated.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide such a sunglass which is easy to assemble.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a sunglass which is inexpensive to manufacture.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a sunglass which is durable in use.
The above said objects and the advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention referring to the annexed drawings in which: